Koichi Haimawari/Synopsis
__TOC__ History When he was a baby, Koichi Haimawari was able to use his Slide and Glide Quirk and float before he could even walk. As he would tend to float out of his crib, and even towards roads into traffic, his worried mother Shoko would use her Fly Swatter Quirk on him whenever he floated, possibly conditioning him into not using it and causing him to forget that he even had the ability. Later on in life, Koichi started impersonating All Might while interfering in fights, putting himself in danger to help people. Koichi was determined to be a hero, but the morning of the high school entrance exam, he stopped to save a drowning child. He gave the child his silver age All Might hoodie to keep warm, and then rushed off to the exam, for which he was too late. Having lost his chance to become a hero, Koichi decides to study Hero Sociology at college. When he moved to Naruhata, he rented out a old penthouse on top of an old building for a cheap price. At the time, Koichi thought it was a good penthouse to live in as it would easily kick start his campus life. One night, he wanted to invite some friends to his home, but due to a misunderstanding, he was seen as a perverted and dangerous student, making many of his colleagues to avoid him. As a result, Koichi's campus life debut was a failure. To earn money for rent, start working as a clerk at a convenience store. It is also when he begins to "work" as a Vigilante, doing good deeds for the public, which makes him being appreciate by the citizens, who start to refer to him as "Nice Guy". Synopsis Formation of the Vigilantes of Naruhata One day, while on his way to his workplace, Koichi stumbles into a group of thugs and knocks into Soga Kugizaki, which spills the juice he just bought. The thug orders Koichi to apologize by getting down and groveling, to which Koichi obeys, but Soga wants to humiliate him, so he escapes, being chased by Soga and his friend Moyuru and Rapt, until they lose his track. Later, Koichi sees another group praising a freelance idol, Pop☆Step. A police vehicle is passing by, so Koichi warns Pop☆Step. As she ends her live performance, Koichi slides to his place of work. Customers arrive, however, they are Soga and his buddies Moyuru and Rapt. Soga takes Koichi outside and beats him up, threatens him with his Spike Quirk. After being forced to buy juice for Soga, Koichi is annoyed at being beaten up and changes into his "suit", an All Might-styled jacket and a mouth mask. Koichi decides to deliver justice on his own accord, which basically is doing public services such as returning dropped items, giving directions, recycling, etc... The citizens thank Koichi who feels overjoyed in helping people. With his good deeds done for the day, Koichi begins walking home. He meets Pop☆Step again in an alley. She thanks him for warning her about the Police and followed him in order to properly thank him, but she make fun of him for being weak and wearing an All Might hoodie, which causes both to start arguing. Pop begins to leave but bumps into Soga and his friends. The thugs recognize her as the online idol, begin mocking her and even thinking to sexually assault her. Scared, at first Koichi thinks about leaving her to her fate, but seeing her scared face decides to help her without thinking. He does not have much success at first, and all he gets is to anger Soga even more. Soga decides to finish off Koichi with his Quirk for annoying him. Suddenly, Knuckleduster appears, crashing down onto a trash heap. He defeats the thugs and checks their tongues to see if they’re discolored, but cannot find anything. Then, Knuckleduster turns his attention to Koichi and praises him for his efforts. Suddenly, Soga takes Pop☆Step hostage, threatening to claw her face off, but Koichi charges at the thug and knocks him down, allowing Pop☆Step to escape and Knuckleduster to punch Soga into the wall, which knocks him out. Impressed by Koichi's bravery, Knuckleduster decides to take him as his disciple to make him a hero, despite not having the license. However, Koichi finds Knuckleduster to be dangerous and turns down his offer. Next morning, Koichi returns to his apartment, only to find Knuckleduster there. Knuckleduster does not mind if Koichi calls him "master", but Koichi has no intention of becoming his disciple. He explains that he is dedicated to hunt down dealers and users of Trigger, a drug that significantly boost the user's Quirk, but in return the users become more violent. Knuckleduster states that their mission is to confront any thugs and make them stick out their tongues because Trigger causes tongues to turn into a hideous black color. Knuckleduster explains that they will beat them, make them talk about the dealer who gave them the drug and cut off the circulation of Trigger. Koichi thinks that Knuckleduster is not being serious. However, to Koichi's misfortune, Knuckleduster is dead serious, and his method of investigation consists of hit first and ask later. Pop☆Step arrives and decides to help them by searching on the internet for "sudden villain appearances" which will allow them to pinpoint the location of the Trigger Junkies. In that moment Knuckleduster spots Mario Kugutsu, a salesman who looks suspicious to him, and tries to interrogate him by force. Pop☆Step and Koichi try to stop the old man to no avail, but at that moment Shota Aizawa appears and stop Knuckleduster under the suspicion of being a villain, which causes Knuckleduster and Eraser Head to start fighting, much to Koichi and Pop☆Step's shock. Koichi apologizes to the salesman and asks him to declare his and Pop☆Step's innocence to Shota but the salesman leaves in a hurry. Pop☆Step realizes that Mario appears in the pictures of villain disturbances. She and Koichi run after him because he is suspicious. In their pursuit, Koichi and Pop meet Soga, Moyuru and Rapt, now transformed into Instant Villains thanks to the Trigger that Mario had given them previously, and attacked them. Soga and Moyuru chase Koichi, but are defeated by Shota and Knuckleduster who had stopped fighting. For her part, Pop continues pursuing Mario, being pursued by Rapt in turn. The salesman inject himself with Trigger, growing into a colossal giant with four arms. The giant grabs Pop☆Step and Rapt with his hands, swinging them about. Hardly, Knuckleduster and Koichi manage to rescue Pop, and the colossal salesman starts shrinking and returns back to normal when Shota activated his Erasure on him, disabled Mario’s Quirk. Shota wraps his cloth around the salesman. The Police Force arrive and arrest the salesman and the three thugs. In a back alley, Pop☆Step is relieved that Koichi is alright, but he thinks that he is not cut out to be a Hero. Knuckleduster appears and is pleased by Koichi’s bravery. Knuckleduster knows that Koichi's spontaneous words and actions are actually his true feelings; that he still aspires to be a Hero. Knuckleduster encourages Koichi to chase after his aspiration to be a Hero. Thus, Koichi's life as a Vigilante begin from a lonely back alley and he would eventually go on to reach for greater heights. The Vigilante "The Crawler" After having accepted Knuckleduster as his master, Koichi is trained by him, who gives him equipment and advices to better exploit his Quirk. Knuckleduster also told Koichi that he needed a new name, as "Nice Guy" would cause evildoers to make light of him, so he chooses The Crawler as his new vigilante name. They also begin to conduct patrols together through the streets of Naruhata, confronting any villain they meet. Some are mere troublemakers, but others are Trigger users, known as Instant Villains. The first one is Akira Iwako, a villain with a Hardering like Quirk that Knuckleduster and Koichi manage to defeat by collaborating together, then leaving him tied to be arrested by the police. Their actions call the attention of Detective Naomasa, who is in charge of the police investigation of everything related to the illegal traffic of Trigger and the Instant Villains. The next threat is Teruo Unagisawa, a big fan of Pop☆Step who, in his desire to be closer to her, injects to himself a dose of Trigger transforming into an eel-like creature. Teruo chases Pop through the alleys of Naruhata, but Knuckleduster and Koichi set a trap and defeat him, then leave it to the police. All in all, they want to ask him about the Tigger he used, so they go looking for him after the police release him. However, a villain know as Kuin Hachisuka causes an Instant Villains outbreak after injecting Trigger to several innocent people with their quirk, taking advantage of the resulting chaos to take Teruo with her to an unknown place. It turns out that Kuin works for the Villain Factory, a mysterious criminal organization responsible for distributing Trigger, and therefore, for the incidents with the Instant Villains. For unknown reasons, the Villain Factory searches for people with particular characteristics and Quirks, and the drug is the key element to find these individuals. This is the reason why their agents are dedicated to distribute the drug free of charge between thugs and petty criminals. Fulfilling his mission, Kuin gives Trigger to a junkie, who begins to cause problems until he is defeated by the Naruhata Vigilantes. One day, doing exercises with his Slide and Glide Quirk, Koichi meets Tensei Iida, better known as Turbo Hero: Ingenium. the two hit it off with Tensei offering advice on how to use his Quirk more effectively, and after seeing that Koichi has potential, he even giving him a card and a job offer at his hero office. Kouchi is more than ecstatic for it because he can fulfill his dream. However, he reveals he's a vigilante when he helps stop Bat Villain. While Tensei is more than happy for the help and doesn't report him, he ends up asking for the card back since he can't endorse what is essentially a lawbreaker, much to Kouichi's dismay. Days later, Koichi meets Stendhal, a Vigilante like him, who saves his life while fighting against Akira Iwako. Stendhal's attacks force Iwako to flee, and Koichi thanks him for saving him and asks him his name. Stendhal presents himself before leaving in pursuit of the villain. This meeting made a great impression on Koichi, who star gushing over Stendhal. However, everything changes when he knows his true nature and personality. Unknown to Koichi, Stendhal had allied with Kuin Hachisuka and was engaged in hunting and kill former Trigger users. This is the reason why, when they meet again, Stendhal tries to kill Soga. Koichi tries to save Soga and run away with him on his back. Stendhal praises Koichi's innate act of goodness but since he side with evil have evil within themselves, and try to kill him too, until Knuckleduster arrives just in time to save Koichi Haimawari and Soga Kugizaki by defeating Stendhal in a straight fight. After the run in with Stendhal, Koichi Haimawari resumes his life at college. However, he is struggling with his Heroics Sociology course. Makoto Tsukauchi, a female college student, approaches him despite having a negative reputation in the university after a misunderstanding, and decided to help him with his studies. This help is accompanied with the ulterior motive to use him as help for her thesis about Vigilantism. She asks him to do a field survey investigating the rumored "Naruhata Vigilantes". Despite being surprised and nervous about her request, since he is one of them, Koichi agrees to help her. After being helped with his studies, the next day Koichi accompanies Makoto, who reveals that the purpose of her investigation is to find out how well the "Naruhata Vigilantes" are accepted by the populace. Koichi and Makoto spend the morning asking the locals about their opinions towards the Vigilantes, and later Makoto compiles all the information in her laptop. Suddenly, it is stolen from her by a thief but Koichi is able to retrieve it. Makoto thanks him for his help and gives him a hand shake while also asking him one final question. As they shake hands, Makoto activate her Polygraph Quirk, and asks Koichi if he is “the Hauler”; the name by which his Vigilante persona is known by the population. However, since Koichi sees himself as "The Crawler", he replies he is not “the Hauler", and pass her Quirk's test since he's telling the truth. Makoto apologizes for her question and returns to her house to continue working on his thesis. Days later, Koichi is chasing a thief on a motorbike. The villain uses his Longleg Quirk to kick Koichi, who is about to hit a truck but is suddenly rescued by Christopher Skyline, a.k.a. Captain Celebrity, who also apprehends the thief. The new Hero suggests Koichi to leave the dangerous jobs to the pros. Koichi starts to think badly about Captain Celebrity, considering him an arrogant, egotistic person and more interested in gaining fame and popularity than doing well his work as a hero. This opinion does not improve when he discovers that Makoto - for whom Koichi has a little crush - is part of Christopher Skyline’s cheerleading group, and due to his womanizer attitude, he invited her to a date to flirt with her. However, all attempts to seduce her abandoned Captain Celebrity when Makoto told him that she became friends with his ex-wife Pamela, and she is in contact with her. From that moment, Makoto went from one of the Captain Celebrity cheerleaders to her boss. One day, he gets a call from his dad who tell him the terrible news that his mother Shoko is coming to Tokyo for a visit and that she’s already on train. This has Koichi try to clean up his room as quickly as possible, saying to Kazuho that his mother is very strict with him. He remembers his updates to her, including one that states he has a girlfriend. In fear for being scolded for lying, he asks Makoto to pose as his girlfriend. However, when Shoko arrives a mets Makoto for the first time, she realizes at once that everything is a farce and scold Koichi. Despite this, Makoto and Koichi’s mother quickly become friends, and Shoko decides to stay longer to go sightseeing in Tokyo with Koichi and Makoto. She also meets Kazuho and Knuckleduster, posing as mister Kuroiwa. Koichi spends the next morning with Makoto and his mother touring Tokyo, but when they get on the bus that will take them back, Kuin Hachisuka decides to cause another havoc by injecting Trigger to a cat with quirk. The cat hops on to the bus and morph into a cat bus with his Monster Cat Quirk. The vehicle goes out of control. Everyone in the bus is panicking until Ingenium comes to the rescue as he enters the bus. The driver informs him he cannot stop the bus, which can cause an accident if it crash. Thanks to Knuckleduster manage to swerve the cat bus in a different direction. It is on an express lane, heading to a destroyed overpass and giving a five minute time-limit to the heroes. Team Idaten rescue almost all the passengers. However, Kuin gives the cat an extra dose of Trigger, causing it to move away with Makoto still on board. Koichi, disguise as the Crawler, and Tensei collaborate together to save Makoto before the bus falls through the edge. Koichi enters the bus and rescues Makoto, as it begins to free fall from the expressway. Ingenium uses his ultimate move, Rocket Charge, to tells Koichi to jump off the bus as he tries to catch him, but fails. Koichi makes up with his force of will, allowing him to jump in midair. Ingenium has a hold of Makoto as both Quirk users were able to land on the other side of the expressway, safe and sound. Back to Koichi’s penthouse, Shoko states she has enough trust with the people she met and is heading home. After the incident with the cat, the situation calms down for a while. Having discovered his secret identity as The Crawler and knowing that Makoto has a sharp intuition. Koichi decides to tell her the truth about him and the Naruhata Vigilantes. Makoto promises to keep the secret. Later, Koichi asks her to help Kazuho, who had been invited to participate in an event at the Marukane Department Store, and she is very nervous and hesitant about participating or not. Makoto not only helps Kazuho, but thanks to Makoto's business skills and contacts, She gets sponsors for Narufest, making the event even more important and prestigious. Kazuho ends up being part of Feather Hats, a musical group composed by her; an underground idol duo know as Feathers, the band Mad Hatters and the East Naruhata High Dance Squad. The night of the premiere, in the greenroom, Kazuho Haneyama begins to feel nervous about going out on stage. However, a villain causes a blackout and everyone is worry that the show is called off , and Pop☆Step notices that Koichi Haimawari has gone off somewhere. Koichi emerges from the crowd as The Crawler. He gives Pop her microphone. Pop agrees with the plan for her to go on stage and keep the audience calm. When the power is restored, Pop☆Step tells the crowd that the show start, and ends up being a huge success. Rise of the Next-Level Villains During the days after the festival, Knuckleduster is increasingly absent. Unknown by Koichi and Kazuho, the same night of the music event, Knuckleduster fought and defeated Kuin Hachisuka, rescuing his daughter Tamao Oguro, who was under her control. He took her to a hospital and was taking care of her for days. However, those responsible for what happened to his daughter are still free, so for Knuckleduster his mission is not over yet. After leaving your daughter to the care of trusted people, he leaves without saying anything to anyone, although he leaves his characteristic Brass Knuckles and his mask at Koichi's penthouse. With the unexpected departure of Knuckleduster, Koichi continues with his work as Vigilante solo, coinciding with the appearance of a new type of villains, more powerful and dangerous than Instant Villains: the Next-Level Villains. The first one is Kirihito Kamachi, a giant mantis-like villain who rampages down the streets of Naruhata. The Crawler appears, prepared to fight the evil-doer, but he is overpower and he tries to run away. Fortunately for him, Kazuho had warned Captain Celebrity, who easily defeats Kirihito. Next up is Bat Villain, the criminal who Koichi had helped Tensei to arrest, but who is now completely changed. Bat Villain was released by a suspicious individual during the filming of a commercial with Tensei Iida and Captain Celebrity. The Bat Villain sets his sights on getting revenge on the Vigilantes next and flies off in search of them, being pursued by Tensei and the Captain. Bat Villain manages to locate Koichi and captures him. However, kidnapping Koichi slows him down, and gives Captain Celebrity the chance to finally catch up to him and knocks him out while also saving Koichi from falling to the ground. Time after Bat Villain attack, Koichi and Kazuho prepare to leave for Osaka to attend a regional idol collaboration show in the SS Mall in Super Minami. Koichi loses the train while buying bentos, but jumps to the wagon and stays stuck thanks to his Quirk. He discovered this new application of his powers, being able to stick on surfaces by using the repelling forces from his hands to make like suction cups. Koichi calls this new move Wall Cling. Once in Osaka, they meet Fat Gum, who kindly gives them directions to the SS Mall and bids them farewell. Kazuho and Koichi find the green room for the Mascot Idol Carnival inside the mall where they meet and befriend Monika Kaniyashiki, an idol whose stage name is the Heike Crab who works for the Kanidoge chain. Monika participates in the event riding a crab-shaped Mech. Monika apologizes to her manager because she needs to go to the restroom, but because she takes time to return, the manager gives his position to Kazuho and briefly teaches him how to control the Mech. However Monika did not go to the bathroom, but to the SS Mall loading dock. It turns out that she is not a Kanidoge's employee but a covert police who works with Naomasa and Fat Gum in the operation to dismantle the traffic of a batch of Trigger. They have suspicions that the Villain Factory used the products of Kanidoge to introduce and distribute the drug through Japan. Their suspicions turn out to be true, and Monika discovers the villain responsible for it, the Scarred Man, the same person who released Bat Villain days ago. Fat Gum and the police enter the loading dock and order everyone to stop what they’re doing. After being exposed, the Scarred Man activates a code that activates the Kanidoge's mechs to start rampage the place. Fat Gum neutralize the mechs, but when they are defeated, the mechs explode, destroying all the evidences in the process. Scarred Man takes advantage of this to escape using his Overclock Quirk. To her horror, Monika remembers that there is still a Kanidoge's mech totally out of control and causing problems: the one she used. Fat Gum and Monika decide to handle the uncontrolled machine, while Police Force goes after the speedster villain. As she feared, her mech is wreaking havoc, and Kazuho is trapped in the rampage mech, unable to free herself or stop the machine. Koichi tries to help her but falls into one of the souvenir stand. Fat Gum and Kaniko chase the mech to stop it before it explodes, but it is too fast for them. Suddenly, Koichi advances them using his Slide and Glide quirk, and jump on the mecha, staying attached to it by using his Wall Cling. However, he does not know how to stop the mech. With the help of Monika and Fat Gum, he manages to rescue Kazuho. Being neutralized, the Mech sets out to explode, so Fat Gum uses his Quirk to absorb the explosion, saving everyone. Despite this happy result, the speedster villain manages to escape after leaving the police badly wounded. Monika asks Koichi and Kazuho to hang on a bit, however they know if they wait they will lose the train, and besides, they will have problems with their parents if they find out everything that happened, so they decide to leave the place and go to the train station before they can be interrogated by Naomasa. Back in Naruhata, Koichi continues to conduct patrols as Vigilante. One day he has problems with the Mazinger High Karate Club, who attack him with their Quirk Rocket Thrust. While protecting himself, Koichi rejects one of the attacks with his quirk, which leaves him confused and seems to notice an new skill of his Quirk, before being knocked out. When he returns to his penthouse, he tells Kazuho that he manages to learn a new ability he can pull off with his Slide and Glide Quirk: the ability to shoot repulsion force blasts. He name this new power as Scrappy Thrust Style. Koichi Haimawari tries to practice his Scrappy Thrust Style, but Kazuho scolds him by saying that he can not shoot projectiles without a license or qualifications, because will get into a good mess if he gets caught by a policeman or a hero. After recognizing that she is right, Koichi goes patrolling. He encounters Octoid, a Next-Level Villain with a Cephalopod Quirk. At first, Koichi tries to stop him, but because the villain enormous strength, he tries to stay at a safe distance from him, but soon he is forced to escape. In his escape, he crosses paths with Shota Aizawa, who at that moment is with the Ichiro and Jiro Hotta. Koichi and Aizawa recognize each other from the struggle that Shota had with Knuckleduster several months ago, but they do not have time to talk because because they must stop Octoid. The four tries to defeat the Next-Level villain, but it turns out to be an enemy too powerful to deal, even after joining forces. For this reason they decide to lead him to a place where there is hardly anyone: the Hotta Brothers warehouse, where only Kirihito Kamachi is. The four put their plan into action and everyone goes to the place while Koichi keeps shooting Octoid to make him chase them. Once there, and not without difficulties, the five finally capture Octoid. However, the villain manages to free himself and escapes through the alleys of Naruhata. Koichi and the rest leave in pursuit, only to find Octoid lying on the ground and with serious injuries for unknown reasons, although Koichi could see another person before disappeared on their arrival. Days later, Koichi is invited by members of the Mad Hatters to participate in a mixer with some girls. The girls introduce themselves as Rin, Hina, Kaori and Kazuha. It turns out that the last two are actually Midnight and Kazuho in disguise. Midnight is on a mission to root out groups who are distributing Trigger at mixers, with the main suspect being Rin Yaritezawa. Midnight makes Kazuho help her when she caught her following Koichi. Rin starts becoming resentful of being on a mixer with guys she doesn't think highly of. However, after Koichi showed understanding and kindness towards her after accidentally vomiting the alcohol she drank, she begins to develop a little crush for him. This unleashes Hina’s jealousy, who decides to take revenge on Koichi, mixing in his drink a few drops of a new variant of Trigger, that only needs to be ingested to work. However, due to a number of circumstances, the drinks that she offers to Koichi end up being drinks for other customers of the bar, resulting in them starting to lose control over their quirks. Midnight uses his Somnambulist Quirk to put everyone to sleep, and arresting Hina in the process, who turns out to be responsible for the previous incidents at mixers, by drugging guys to keep them from talking to Rin. During the following days, Koichi continues with his work as Vigilante, protecting the streets of Naruhata the best he can from the Instant Villains. Unbeknownst to him, he is observed by Knuckleduster who has returned after a long absence, although he has not yet contacted him. The veteran Vigilante sees with pride how his pupil unfolds by himself. Attempted assassination of Captain Celebrity At the end of December, Koichi celebrates Christmas at Marukane Department Store along with Kazuho, Makoto, the members and staff of Feather Hats and Captain Celebrity, who has received the news that he can return to the United States. Also his wife Pamela is pregnant. After the party, a creature known as Bomber hijacks the taxi in which the Little Sisters inside. Captain Celebrity manages to rescue her just when the creature self-destructs in an explosion. Using his aerodynamic barrier, Captain Celebrity manages to protect the girls, leaving unharmed of the explosion, although when doing it he lowers his own protection, suffering several wounds, although nothing really serious. That attack had been organized by the Scarred Man, who observes everything and deduces the weak point of Captain Celebrity’s Quirk. He leaves to prepare a new attack to end Christopher’s life, using more Bombers. After this, the popularity of Captain Celebrity increases, and on the occasion of his return to the United States, Makoto decides to organize a farewell party at the Tokyo Sky Egg. During the following weeks until the indicated date, the entire team of Feather Hats trains intensely for the event, which will also involve several of the most important heroes of Japan. Koichi continues with his routine as Vigilante, and with the help of Kazuho, indirectly delivers to detective Naomasa a USB with information and data obtained by them, much of it confidential and even unknown by the police. This USB turns out to be of great help for the police in its investigation on the Villain Factory. Finally the day of the event arrives and many people attend the Tokyo Sky Egg. In another area of the city, a police force led by Naomasa and together with the heroes Eraser Head and Fat Gum, raid the Onomura Pharmaceuticals Kanto R&D Center. Thanks to different sources of information Naomasa could deduce that this is where the Villain Factory carried out its illegal experiments. However, the Scarred Man is there and explode the secret laboratory after fleeing, heading the five Bombers that survived to the Tokyo Sky Egg. The event is turning out to be a success, but due to a misunderstanding between Christopher and his wife, he is forced to leave the stage and goes to the Observation Deck to apologize to Pamela and try to fix his mistake. Later, Makoto sends Koichi to look for Captain Celebrity, because soon he must back on stage. Koichi found him still in the Observation Deck, talking to his wife. In that moment, one of the bombers sticks to the crystals of the observatory and explodes. The decompression causes Koichi to fall outside, although thanks to his quirk he manages to hold on to the tower and not continue to the ground. After making sure Koichi is ok, Captain Celebrity flies to face the creatures. Another Bomber self-detonate to distract him and allow a particularly large Bomber to severely damage the Tokyo Sky Egg tower with its self-destructing. To prevent the tower from falling, Captain Celebrity uses his enormous strength to hold the building, but this leaves him helpless to a six-armed Bomber which merciless attack him with explosive punches. Koichi looks impotently at the punishment that Captain Celebrity receives, when in that moment, an exclusive TKE All Might Hoodie fall on him. Meanwhile, the remaining Bomber generates an EMP blast, causing a blackout in the building and cutting the cell signals, preventing that preventing someone from calling the authorities for help. Captain Celebrity holds the damaged structure while resisting the Bomber's explosive punching. Although he tries to look tough, it is evident that the punches begin to affect him. When the Bomber prepares to attack him again, a projectile causes one of the Bomber's fists to explode. At that moment, Koichi appears upside down, using his Quirk to attach his feet to the bottom of the dome. Christopher tells Koichi to leave, but he decides to stay to protect him, since his projectiles can destroy the Bomber's fists before the bomber has a chance to hit Captain Celebrity again. To achieve this, Koichi decides to unleash a new super move, The Crawler's Shooty-Go-Blam-Blam-Blam-Blam-Blam, firing a continuous burst of repulsion force blasts, hitting the Bomber and blowing up his fists. Captain Celebrity realizes that those attacks can help them buy time, but they are not powerful enough to bring the Bomber down. Koichi is unconcerned, since his plan is keep the bomber away as long as possible until a proper hero can reach them and defeat the villain. For several minutes, Koichi manages to protect Captain Celebrity from the Next-Level Villain, but the creature concentrates a greater explosive capacity in his fists. When Koichi destroys one, the blowback is strong enough to unbalance him for a few seconds, enough time for the Bomber to approach Captain Celebrity with had another attack ready. Koichi can not destroy the explosive punch in time, and the creature gets to hit Captain Celebrity with a powerful explosive fist. To everyone's surprise, the explosion does not occur. In the distance, Aizawa approaching to their position in a police helicopter. Despite the distance, Aizawa manages to use his Erasure to nullify the explosive quirk of the Bomber. Then, several heroes get out of the Dome and face the bombers. Mirko, Ryukyu and Snipe defeat the Bomber responsible for the EMP, while Edgeshot severely injures the six-armed one and Best Jeanist captures it with his fibers. Then, he is informed of the arrival of a truck transporting enormous carbon fiber cables and uses his his Fiber Master Quirk to manipulate the cables and preventing the Tokyo Sky Egg dome from falling. Seeing all, Koichi is encouraged because it seems that everything is solved. An exhausted Captain Celebrity asks him for a favor: Get a message to his wife and son. Edgeshot comes to them and asks them how they are. Koichi replies that they are fine, and asks the Captain why he does not deliver the message himself in person. When turning around, Koichi checks that Captain Celebrity is gone. Injured and without energy, Christopher can no longer fly and star falling. Koichi unconsciously jumps to save him but now the two are falling. Captain Celebrity grabs Koichi and makes a last effort to activate his barrier to protect Koichi him from the fall. But the problems do not end there. The Scarred Man is unable to bear the idea that his plan failed, so he causes the six-armed Bomber to self-destruct, generating an explosion powerful enough to make the Tokyo Sky Egg begin to collapse, with thousands of innocent people inside the building. Fortunately, minutes early, detective Naomasa phoned All Might. Upon hearing the explosion and Naomasa's request for help, the number one hero immediately leaves the Might Tower, and in mere seconds he arrives on the scene, takes down the crumbling tower in a flash and sets the dome down safely, saving everyone. Also, he realizes that both Koichi and Captain Celebrity are still falling, so he saves them immediately. He congratulates Captain Celebrity for what he has done and signs Koichi's hoodie. On top of a building, the Scarred Man feels increasingly furious to see how his act of revenge had been totally ruined by All Might’s intervention. But he does not give up. Using his device again makes the busted Bombers' part regenerate, combine, grow and release a swarm of mini bombers to attack everyone in his last attempt to kill as much people as possible, but all creatures are destroyed by All Might with his Nebraska Smash. Everyone praises and cheering All Might for saving thousands of lives. Meanwhile, the Scarred Man can not believe what he just saw. While everyone tries to recover after the incident, Koichi believes he hears an explosion in the distance (caused by the fight between Knuckleduster and Number 6), and he tells the heroes about it. At that moment, Kaniko appears, worried because the skinny guy who used to be with them (All Might in his Toshinori Yagi appearance) does not appear anywhere, and Fat Gum wonders if he got blown away by All Might’s megapunch. Koichi, Fat Gum and Kaniko search for Toshinori among the debris, while Toshinori discretely approaches Naomasa and asks him to get something for him to wear. References Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis